


Ускользая

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Спасать кого-то можно только до определенного предела





	Ускользая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Slip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373) by [Viridian5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5). 



В такие дни, как сегодня, Йозак был глубоко признателен богам за то, что у него были свои методы проникновения в кабинет, при которых никто не задавал ему никаких вопросов, а также за то, что у подчиненных лорда фон Вальде широко практиковалась профессиональная слепота. Потому что сейчас он едва ли походил на приличную леди. Проклятье, в таком виде его вообще нельзя было отнести к приличным слоям общества. Ну, разве что к беженцам.  
Он не удивился, заметив, что, несмотря на поздний час, из-под двери кабинета лорда фон Вальде пробивается полоска света. Йозак постучал легким условным стуком и вошел, едва заслышав тихое «Войдите».  
На лице лорда фон Вальде от представшего перед ним зрелища мелькнуло изумление, быстро сменившееся обычным жестким спокойствием.  
– Хочешь присесть?  
Похоже, Йозак выглядел таким же вымотанным, каким себя и чувствовал.   
– Я весь в саже, ваше превосходительство.  
– Я бы не предложил, если бы меня это заботило.  
– Тогда благодарю, – Йозак сел, скрестил ноги и поправил длинную запачканную юбку и обе нижние. Так как ему пришлось порвать их с одного бока, чтобы легче было сидеть верхом на несущейся во весь опор лошади, теперь при каждом неловком движении он щеголял голой ногой и неуместно мужскими сапогами. – Обычно я привожу себя в порядок перед встречей с вами, но решил, что вы захотите услышать новости как можно быстрее. – Он бы предпочел сохранить остатки личной гордости, не появляясь в таком виде, но своевременность его рапорта была важнее.  
– У тебя помада размазалась.  
– Извините.  
– Ты был прав, полагая, что я захочу поскорее услышать твой доклад.  
– О той банде террористов можно больше не беспокоиться. Голову и тело главаря я сжег, осталось только пара мелких неопознаваемых кусочков. Пожар с Шин-Макоку никак не свяжут, хотя мне пришлось действовать быстро и в спешке уносить ноги.  
– Спешить больше уже некуда, – Гвендаль скривил уголок рта в подобии улыбки. – С тобой все в порядке?  
Немногих аристократов-мазоку волновало бы состояние полукровки, даже после того, как Йозак отличился в Рутенберге, но лорд фон Вальде был славным парнем. Ну, относительно славным, учитывая, что это с его помощью капитан отправился в проклятый Рутенберг, но Йозак давно уже плюнул на попытки понять, как относятся друг к другу принцы-полубратья. Гиблое это было дело.  
А если подходить к делу более практично, то у Йозака и Гвендаля во многом были схожие взгляды. Оба любили свою страну, считали, что ею управляют не так, как надо, и оба усердно трудились, чтобы защитить ее от внешних врагов и внутреннего разлада. Не все одобряли их методы, зато они добивались результатов.  
– Ничего себе не сломал и не обжег. Пара царапин, но я разберусь с ними и без посторонней помощи. А вот платье годится только на свалку.  
– Жаль. Оно подходит к твоим глазам.   
О, так это будет одна из  _тех самых_  ночей? Улыбнувшись, Йозак медленно и плавно расплел и вновь скрестил ноги, позволив всем юбкам разойтись, демонстрируя голые ноги и кружевное белье.   
– Ваше превосходительство, вы очень добры. Возможно, вы сочтете нужным выписать мне премию, чтобы помочь мне с его заменой? В конце концов, я пожертвовал платьем во имя долга.  
Гвендаль отодвинул кресло и вышел из-за стола, встав прямо перед Йозаком.   
– Ты заходишь слишком далеко.  
В свою очередь встав, Йозак нарочито жеманно сцепил руки за спиной.  
– Даже если и так, я всегда готов уступить.  
Он нарочито захлопал ресницами, а Гвендаль мягко прижал ладонь к его щеке. Очевидно, запах лошадей, дыма и пота Гвендаля не смущал, и было похоже, что потенциальная сажа на одежде его волновала не больше, чем сажа на стуле. Приятно иметь дело с военными.  
– У тебя лицо горит. Думаю, ты подошел к огню ближе, чем рассказывал.  
– Как прикажете, вы тут начальник, – прижавшись к поглаживающим мозолистым пальцам, ответил Йозак.  
Вечно погруженный в дела Гвендаль не всегда был в настроении, но иногда на него  _находило_. Конечно, если бы Йозак отказал, Гвендаль бы отступился – но Йозак редко отказывал. Прямо сейчас его тело гудело от остаточной горячки боя, смешанной с усталостью, так что сейчас он не возражал бы против разрядки, и Гвендаль был неплохим выбором – внимательный к партнеру и склонный, когда надо, брать власть на себя.  
А еще они прекрасно понимали друг друга. Йозак знал, что Гвендаль считает любовные интрижки слабостью и пустой тратой времени, а Гвендаль, в свою очередь, знал, что Йозак питает безответные чувства к своему бывшему капитану – при этом совершенно не собираясь рассказывать Йозаку, куда именно услали этого капитана на долгую и очень тайную миссию, или когда он вернется. Разумеется, только из-за жестко ограниченного доступа к подобным сведениям – и Йозаку не было нужды давать такой доступ или знать подобные вещи. У Йозака была обширнейшая сеть информаторов, но здесь ни один из его многочисленных источников не мог ему помочь.  
Гвендаль скользнул ладонью под рваный разрез юбок Йозака и погладил голую ногу.   
– Остро хочу наклонить тебя над моим столом и оттрахать. Если у тебя есть какие-то другие предложения или возражения, я пока готов их выслушать.  
От пылающего взгляда темно-синих глаз Гвендаля и нарисованной им картинки по телу Йозака прошла дрожь, а член стал приятно-твердым.  
– Если что-нибудь придумаю, то скажу.  
– Не снимай платье. Мы справимся и так.  
– Мы явно мыслим в одинаковом направлении. Наверное, вот почему мы так хорошо сработались.  
  


***

  
После оргазма Йозак был вялый и сонный настолько, что только периодически вздыхал, пока Гвендаль перевязывал одну из царапин, оказавшуюся гораздо серьезнее, чем показалось сначала. Кстати, подчиненные Гвендаля не задали ни единого вопроса, когда их лорд посреди ночи затребовал таз с теплой водой и полотенца. Молодцы! Через полдня Йозаку придется скакать во весь опор к очередному очагу восстания и притворяться там уже кем-то другим, но сейчас Йозак отдыхал и был полностью доволен жизнью.  
Уже заканчивая перевязку, Гвендаль на миг замер и нахмурился, хотя только эксперт смог бы увидеть отличие от его неизменного хмурого выражения лица.   
– Лорд Веллер вернулся, – наконец, сказал Гвендаль. – Он уже в замке.   
Йозак не смог бы и сам определить, что чувствует сейчас – всего навалилось слишком много.  
– Я навещу капитана, но в более подходящее время. Прежде, чем уеду.  
Или лучше пойти сейчас? Смерть Джулии, последовавшая после боя у Рутенберга, возможно, навсегда убила сияние капитанских глаз. Но лучший способ проверить – убедиться самому.  
Вот и убедится. Утром. Как бы Йозаку не хотелось помчаться к капитану прямо сейчас, но нарисоваться на пороге в такой час и выставить себя вконец отчаявшимся маньяком было бы не лучшим решением. А лучше всего было бы пойти спать (а не бодрствовать остаток ночи, размышляя или переживая), переодеться и показаться на глаза беззаботным, но радующимся встрече.  
Переодевшись в запасную одежду, хранившуюся в кабинете лорда фон Вальде, Йозак заметил с усмешкой:  
– Благодарю за детальный разбор полетов.  
Уголок рта Гвендаля дернулся в улыбке.  
– Ты, как всегда, великолепен.  
– Я сейчас покраснею.  
– Редкое будет зрелище.  
Йозак отвесил легкий поклон и поднял с пола порванное платье.   
– Спокойной ночи, ваше превосходительство. Увидимся снова… когда увидимся.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
  


***

  
Йозак едва не спал на ходу. Полная приключений ночь с поджогом и боем, долгой бешеной скачкой на лошади, а потом не менее бешеной – на Гвендале, основательно его вымотала. К несчастью, его тревога от этого не уменьшилась, и он всерьез уже подумывал найти капитана и узнать, как он себя чувствует и как его дела.  
– Йозак!  
Но капитан нашел его сам, и это было даже к лучшему.  
Конрат безмятежно улыбался, но улыбка не коснулась карих глаз, и взгляд был каким угодно, но не  _теплым_. Почему-то это пугало сильнее, чем депрессия, и Йозаку отчаянно захотелось это исправить.  
– Капитан. Насовсем вернулись или временная передышка?  
Конрат увел его в первую попавшуюся пустую комнату и закрыл дверь. Все тот же принцип «ни капли лишней информации для ненужных ушей».  
– Миссия закончилась, если ты про это.  
– Именно про это, да. Что вообще случилось?  
– Я не могу тебе рассказать, извини. Но задание было важным и хорошим. Или должно таким быть. Хотя пройдут годы, прежде чем все встанет на свои места.  
А вот это было уже что-то новенькое.  
– Все равно – мы давно не виделись. Ты выглядишь… –  _соврать!_  – ...неплохо. – Капитан по-прежнему носил кулон Джулии.  
– Знаю. Я был очень далеко от дома, но, тем не менее, обрел немного покоя.  
Лжец.  
– Как я слышал, покой – хорошая штука, сам бы заимел.  
– Разве ты никогда не находил нигде покоя?  
Они и раньше надолго расставались, прежде чем в конце концов встретиться вновь, так почему же этот разговор после долгой разлуки оказался совершенно другим, таким отстраненно-вежливым и пустым?  
– Капитан, ты же меня знаешь. Я никогда не мог долго усидеть на заднице. Так что кручусь вовсю, работаю. Кроме того, я теперь обычный служащий, так что приходиться зарабатывать на жизнь, еду и платья.  
– А чем именно занимаешься?  
– Шпионажем, раз уж я могу свободно разгуливать по человеческим землям и умею читать и писать на разных языках. Так что по-прежнему в строю, просто немного в другом смысле. – Теперь приходилось бить людей сзади исподтишка, вместо того, чтобы сражаться с ними лицом к лицу и давать им шанс выстрелить в тебя – хотя он не вел себя, как подлец, если был шанс разрешить все честным путем. – Лорд фон Вальде успешно пользуется моим патриотизмом.  
– Ты работаешь  _на Гвендаля_?  
И иногда под ним, да…  
– А что, есть какие-то возражения? – Йозак надеялся на хоть какую реакцию от капитана. Ждать признания в любви было бы перебором, но… пусть бы сказал что-нибудь. Он сам не знал, что именно.  
– Некоторые его методы… Впрочем, ладно. Никаких возражений. Я просто удивился.  
И на этом все. Йозак пожал плечами, изображая привычную легкомысленность, хотя его настроение было далеко не беззаботным.  
– Полукровки хорошо показали себя у Рутенберга, особенно мы с тобой. – А большинство остальных не вернулось из боя. Йозак вспоминал Рутенберг каждый раз, как видел шрам, пересекающий правую бровь капитана. – Этим я заработал немножко уважения и доказал ему, что выкручусь из любой ситуации и счастлив служить своей стране.  
– Ясно, – в голосе Конрата сквозила растерянность.  
– Честно говоря, я отправляюсь в путь через пару часов, долг зовет… Не могу раскрыть, куда еду, но, возможно, мы с тобой еще долго не увидимся. Но я рад, что сумел перехватить тебя перед отъездом.  
– Йозак…  
– Потому что я скучал по тебе и не знал, все ли с тобой в порядке, что ты делаешь, как у тебя дела, и я беспокоился… – В определенных кругах Йозак славился тем, что осмеливался говорить вслух то, что никто не решался произносить, но прежде Конрат не входил в число этих посвященных. Но сейчас ему необходимо было увидеть, в какую сторону изменился Конрат.  
На лицо Конрата вернулась безмятежная фальшивая улыбка.  
– Не о чем было переживать. Со мной все хорошо. Я рад, что ты заслужил признание Гвендаля.  
– Если тебе что-нибудь нужно… – начал Йозак.  
– Мне ничего не нужно.  
И ему ничего не было нужно. С капитаном было все прекрасно, он прекрасно лгал всему миру – хуже того, лгал своему боевому товарищу, всегда прикрывавшего ему спину – и продолжал копить свои секреты. Только теперь он хранил всё под гладкой фальшивой оболочкой.  
Йозак ничем не мог ему помочь, раз капитан отказывался признать, что что-то не так. Он надеялся, что Конрат поймет и исправит все сам, потому что Йозак уже достиг предела, за которым больше не мог спасать своего капитана. Йозак вытащил его у Рутенберга и помог удержаться в мире живых, но он не мог прожить за Конрата жизнь или заставить его жить в полную силу.  
– И со мной все хорошо. Приятно было повидаться, как-нибудь еще увидимся. Наши пути рано или поздно обязательно пересекутся.  
Если не случится чего-нибудь невероятно глупого, у них будет еще время – а Йозак и Гвендаль как раз работают над предотвращением невероятно глупых поступков. Сегодня Йозаку пришлось тактически отступить, но это значит лишь, что настоящая битва состоится в другой день, а уж оставаться в выигрыше в самых трудных ситуациях они с капитаном всегда умели.  
– Йозак, будь осторожен.  
– Само собой, – ответил Йозак, уходя, – и ты береги себя.   
Береги себя лучше, чем у тебя получалось до сих пор.


End file.
